


When Mummy Is Cross

by solarrayfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom Twelfth Doctor, Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Over the Knee, Spanking, Top Missy (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: Missy confronts the Doctor after she finds out that he was stupid enough to give his regeneration energy to Davros.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Missy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	When Mummy Is Cross

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Witch's Familiar, but a few things are tweaked, like, it takes longer for the regeneration energy to awaken the sewers, Davros isn't in the infirmary when the Doctors wakes up, and some other things. And of course there's a spanking scene. When I first watched it, I was losing it at the Doctor giving his regeneration energy to Davros scene. Isn't it very important to not waste it right?! She isn't in this story, but imagine if River had seen this. Don't worry though, there's another top to set him straight :) Of course I love that stupid reckless alien and had to write a fic about this ^_^ 😈👀
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story, if you do, leaving comments is really appreciated 💜💜💜

_ SMACK _

The Doctor gasped. He awoke in a room that definitely wasn’t his TARDIS, with the pressing feeling that something alarming had just happened and it might have been his fault. Another thing was that he had just received a hefty blow to his cheek. He assumed the person had wanted to wake him, well, they had succeeded, albeit in a rude way.

He groaned and put a hand on the stinging skin, oh, that hadn’t been a lovetap at all. Quickly, he regained awareness of his surroundings, Davros’ infirmary, Skaro… right. Sitting up, he looked to the other side and right there was Missy, almost standing over him… well, that explains the mystery of who had slapped him then.

“Aww, you’re so cute when you’re startled.”

“Missy, what-, where’s Clara?”

“Ah, ah! Sush, Doctor, I think I have a question for you first.”

Her smile dropped.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?!”

Missy’s sudden change in tone unsettled him. Sure she was always crazy, but the accusing look he was getting from her now made him want to lower his eyes, how was he supposed to answer?

“You know, Doctor,” knowing he was too flustered to answer she continued, “I’m cross! I really am! And you know what happens to naughty boys when mummy is cross.”

She gave him a mock pout and the next thing he knew was her hand was grabbing his arm, pulling him from the ground and over to the only chair on Skaro. He would’ve fought back, but the exhaustion he felt after giving the Daleks his regeneration energy made him pliant and easy to manhandle into position. She threw his lanky body over her lap and snorted at his undignified gasp.

“Missy! What is this, I-”

An open hand slap landed right on the seat of his plaid trousers and he choked.

“Sush! Mummy’s talking,” she tucked the back of his coat out of the way and began a steady pace of sharp slaps to his upturned backside, “now, Doctor, this is a spanking of course! I’m afraid you’ve made me very disappointed.”

The bizzarity of the situation left the Doctor dumbfounded. He wanted to protest, firmly order her to release him of her surprisingly strong grip, but the swats to his bottom were not only creating a tingling sensation, but also jumbling up his mind. He couldn’t believe he really was over  _ Missy’s _ lap in Davros’ infirmary, receiving a  _ spanking. _ It must be too absurd to be reality, but the repeated impacts of her palm on his bottom, were proving this to be very real indeed.

The physical aspect wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, he could barely feel it at all. But the shame of it was painful enough to kill him on the spot, he needed this to stop  _ right now, _ before anyone could walk in on them.

Missy was already having fun with surprising him like this, but she hadn’t even begun the real punishment and lecture yet. She stopped to reach around to undo his trousers. After sliding them off, she did away with the underwear too.

“Oh! You’re wearing question mark underpants, how lovely!” she commented while taking something from her coat pocket, “But I’m afraid, what’s coming now might not be as lovely… for you.”

He couldn’t see her grinning as she laid a thick wooden brush onto his now exposed bottom. Despite some pinkness, it was still fairly pale, she had to do something about that.

“Missy! Missy!!!!” not only was the fact of having his trousers removed in front of her absolutely petrifying, but also… oh no, was she about to  _ paddle _ his bare bum?!

Why did she even have that with her, did she know she would be using this??   
  
He craned his neck backwards.

“What is that!”

“What is this, what is that? It’s all questions with you!” a sharp smack landed on his posterior, Missy was ready to get serious, “Now be quiet and listen! Can I ask  _ you  _ why you would ever conceive the thought that giving the  _ Daleks _ your regeneration energy is a good idea?” Her words were followed by a series of fierce swats that reddened his cheeks as much as her words reddened his face.

“Can’t believe that  _ I’m  _ teaching you to be less reckless, but this is where your obsession with “morals” and “compassion” gets you!” 

He wanted to fight so badly and bite back, but right now, he couldn’t. It  _ had _ been a stupid move on his part, not that he was ok with being subjected to this demeaning act. The fact that he was weakened from losing so much regeneration energy didn’t make coping with the spanking any easier, he needed this to end now, even if he  _ was _ guilty. 

“Missy, please!” there was a pained tone in his voice and he wriggled around, throwing a hand backwards to intercept the vicious brush that kept scalding him. 

“Oh come on, Doctor, I know you can do better than that, take your spanking like a big boy!” she tutted and grasped his wrist, holding it against his back, not pausing the blistering onslaught of smacks. All he could do was kick his legs and groan, nothing he could say would stop her, and it was clear she was deriving enjoyment out of humiliating him like this.

It was certainly true, she  _ was _ enjoying it. Despite being genuinely angry at him for allowing the Daleks to drain him of his precious regeneration energy, it was indescribably satisfying to have him at her mercy. Squirming and kicking on her lap, making all those distressed noises. His bottom was turning into quite a lovely shade of red, it suited him, she must do this more often.

Another reason why it was satisfying was because the Master finally got to be on the giving end. Missy sighed, remembering her previous incarnations. Of course, they were dashing as well, but, somehow, always not as dominant as the Masters title would suggest. Especially that previous one, the pale, skinny one. Sure he had his moments, but unfortunately got taken in hand by the Doctor quite a few times. It was always unfair and embarrassing of course, but that made this all the sweeter, turnabout is fair play after all.

“Missy, for God’s sake, this is degrading!!”

“I know! Isn’t it great!”

This was followed by a loud groan from Twelve, cut off by a yelp, as several thwacks came down on the undercurve of his ass.

Missy seemed to have gotten a taste for it and tipped him slightly forward, for better access to the more sensitive spots. She was quite gleeful in administering blow after blow to the wailing Doctor.

“Ahh! Missy, oww!” he hit the chair leg with his free arm.

“Oh, Doctor, I won’t have you moaning, if you had died now because you decided to be dumb and give your life away to the Daleks, who would  _ I _ get to mess with? You’re so inconsiderate!”

He would’ve rolled his eyes at that, but each sentence was accompanied by a terrible crack against his unprotected skin, his focus had something to be preoccupied with.

He felt like this had been going on forever, his bottom felt as if it was raw from her relentless battering. He knew how she was, any pleads, arguments wouldn’t convince her to stop, maybe she only would when her own hand started to ache. The fact that he was kept on edge by her mixed tones didn’t help at all. One moment she would make a cheeky remark about the bouncing of his arse, the next spit out a biting remark about the stupidity of his actions. He’d either be groaning or genuinely wanting to shrivel up from the guilt, either way, there was no escape, this was likely to be an instance where he doesn’t win, She would keep scalding his bottom until sitting would be impossible for days to come.

While laying there, taking the beating with no energy to fight back, he let the tears fall from his eyes. The Doctor didn’t want to cry, show the effect this had on him, but what could he do?? He hoped for her to stop or for someone,  _ anyone _ to save him. At this point if a Dalek  _ did _ show up, he would welcome it, hopefully it would shoot Missy, or him, or both, he didn’t care, anything to get out.

As if on cue, the familiar sound of “EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!” started getting closer to the room. He looked at the door, mentally preparing himself for an extermination. Getting shot by a Dalek with his pants down over the Master's lap was  _ not _ something he ever imagined happening, but, at least it would probably be the end of it. On the other hand, it was possible that Missy would probably try to protect him, surely she would want to be the one who kills him if anyone ever does, all he could do now was to wait and see.

Surely enough, a Dalek appeared in the doorway and strode into the room.

“Why, hello there!”

Missy greeted the dalek.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Release. Me. Release. Me.”

This  _ did _ give enough for a distraction for Missy to stop smacking him, much to the Doctor’s relief. However, he was still not a fan of letting Another enemy see this in this deeply humiliating and vulnerable position. He had expected mockery, but the Daleks' words confused him.

“What did it just sa- Ow!”

Missy gave him an open hand smack again, now on a  _ very _ red and bruised bum. 

“Shh! The adults are talking!”

She fluttered her eyes up to the dalek.

“Can I help you, did you get lost?”

“What. Are. You. Doing. Release. Me. Release. Me. Now.”

“Mmm, I’m afraid I can’t help you dear.”

“Missy. Release. Me. Missy. Release. Me. Missy! Missy! Missy!”

“Enough, I know what my name is, you silly Dalek!”

Suddenly the Dalek started firing its rifle at random directions, making the Doctor jump, but being shushed by Missy, this time with a gentler pat.

When the Dalek struck the ground very near to Missy’s leg she exclaimed.

“Be careful! You’re so rude, barging in on us like this!!”

The Doctor was bewildered. There was so much blood flowing to his head, there was the overwhelming sensation of pain and the Daleks’ actions were making no sense. But he was rather nervous about the possibility of getting shot, so he was about to try wriggling from Missy’s hold again, but then the Dalek stopped.

The Dalek’s shell opened, revealing that Clara was inside of it?!

“Nevermind,, found the button,” she looked around herself, then winced, pulling the telepathic control wires out of her head.

Once Clara was safely out of the Dalek, she stood in front of them with obvious confusion on her face. The Doctor turned his face away, he was partly revealed that he wasn’t about to get killed by a Dalek, but unsure whether the possibility of a Dalek or Clara seeing him in this position was more embarrassing. While Missy, quite the opposite, was feeling very pleased with herself and enjoying the company.

“Why, wh- what is this,” Clara finally addressed them, not helping the involuntary chuckle that tacked on at the end of the sentence.

“Can you not laugh and help me? She’s assaulting me!!” The Doctor snapped at her.

“Care to tell her  _ why  _ I’m ‘assaulting’ you dear?” Missy addressed the Doctor.

“Clara, just, help me please! She’s crazy, you know that!”

“Mmm, true, but don’t be naughty now, tell her what you did,” Missy frowned condescendingly and gave his bottom a firm tap.

“Clara, don’t listen to her, just stop her!”

Clara contemplated this, while she was certain of Missy's insanity and pure wish to hurt him, she was also very familiar with the Doctor’s sometimes questionable actions. The fact that he might have done something Bad beforehand was very plausible.

“Doctor, did you, do something?”

His silence did not make him look any less suspicious.

“ _ Doctor. _ ”

“Where are your manners? She asked you a question!” Missy chided playfully.

Clara’s glare was piercing into him, The Doctor was trapped and panicked almost even more than before. He was Definitely not winning this time then, he grimaced.

“I… gave away some of my regeneration energy?”

“To-, to the Daleks?!”

“Yes!” Missy exclaimed

“What!? Why, why would you do that! Doctor, I can’t believe this, what would River think if she knew!”

“Please don’t tell her!!!” he shouted. A spanking from Missy was bad enough, but it wouldn’t compare to what he would get from River if she found out about something so outrageous. She’d probably spank him so hard he’d regenerate, well, he at least wouldn’t be sitting for a month, and that’s not mentioning the earful he’d get beforehand.

“Awww, look who's nervous.” Missy teased.

“Missy, please. Doctor, and why shouldn’t I tell her? I hope you have a really good explanation for this,” Clara crossed her arms. Suddenly she wasn’t so concerned about his predicament. Maybe for once Missy was right.

“...You can’t expect me to be able to talk while, being like,  _ this _ ! Let me up!”

“Do not, let him up,” Clara said to Missy, “I don’t think we’re done here yet.”

“Oh I wasn’t going to,” Missy cooed.

The Doctor felt increasingly more frustrated, he groaned and pressed his feet against the floor, thrashing around to escape Missys clamping grip.

“Doctor!” Clara scolded, “Clearly you’re avoiding the question, which doesn’t give me hope for you having a good excuse. I don’t even know what’s happening here anymore, but for this one time only, I think Missy is doing right, so I’ll let her finish.”

“Aww, isn’t that nice of you!” Missy had almost finished anyway, but if Clara insisted, she had nothing against having the Doctor’s backside at her mercy for a bit longer.

“Clara!!” an offended whine came from the Doctor.

“No, you stay quiet, you’re lucky if I don’t take you over my knee as well!”

The Doctor only scoffed miserably, but Missy was loving the exchange.

“Ohhh, trouble on Skaro, trouble at home Doctor?”

“Missy, shut up! You’re just a violent pervert, you know you don’t actually care about me!”

She didn’t seem to like that. 

Without a word she laid into his backside again, as if with renewed energy. The Doctor yelped and whimpered at the ruthless blows. Clara stood by, watching for a bit, until Missy started hitting him in the same spot over and over, as the Doctor’s cries were getting louder she decided he’d had enough. He was obviously already going to be sore for a long while and Missy was starting to get carried away, so Clara intervened.

“Ok, Missy, you can stop now!”

Surprisingly Missy listened and ceased the beating.

“Doctor, I suppose you’ve learned your lesson now?”

“Yes, yes!” came a tearful answer through his sniffles.

“Missy, release him.”

Missy titled her head and examined the damage she’d done to him. He was all red and bruised and  _ so  _ helpless under her control, how much did she wish for this moment to never come to an end. The Doctor’s naked bottom presented for her to beat and paint over with red marks, what could be more delicious than that?

“Awww, already?” she gave his bottom a tap, “We’ve had such a nice time here.”

He growled, and after getting nudged on by Clara again, Missy loosened her grip on the Doctor, allowing him to finally get off her lap.

Stumbling sideways, he repositioned his pants then grabbed and vigorously rubbed his blistered bottom.

“Missyyyy!! Ugh!” he grunted, resisting the urge to jump up and down as a way of coping with the pain, despite that his dignity couldn’t suffer much worse than it already has.

He glanced at her and scoffed at her self satisfied smirk.

“Oh, Doctor,  _ someone _ had to discipline you, you should be thankful I was here!” Missy stood up, replacing the brush back into her pocket.

He only huffed and turned away from her, upset at the humility he just had to endure.

By now, having seen the Doctor get severely reprimanded for it, Clara’s initial anger about the Doctor’s recklessness had subsided. Now that the show was over, she realized that it was about time to get out of here as fast as possible.

“Yeah, not to interrupt, but I think it’s time to go. Doctor, the Tardis is still somewhere here right.”

The urgency of the situation pulled the Doctor out of his sulky state, in fact, he was quite happy to focus on something else.

“Yes, I’ll hone in on it! My girl is too clever to get destroyed by Daleks!”

The three ran from the planet and got away with their skin intact. Intact didn’t necessarily mean not sore, but it was nothing that the Doctor couldn’t survive.


End file.
